remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
OsTown
OsTown is a location in the Cartoon Wasteland in the Epic Mickey video game series. It is based on the Mickey's Toontown area of Disneyland. Geography Located near the foothills of Mickeyjunk Mountain, OsTown was home to Oswald and Ortensia. Connected by a Projector Screen to Mean Street, the first buildings encountered when coming in are the Gag Factory to the right and Clarabelle Cow's house to the left. Down the street is Ortensia's house and a house Oswald built for Mickey in case he ever became forgotten. Mickey is also asked to paint in a house for Moody, a member of Animatronic Captain Hook's Pirate Crew. In front of the Gag Factory is a courtyard with a fountain statue of Oswald and in the now-thinner-filled lake, a sunken tugboat belonging to animatronic Donald Duck. In Epic Mickey 2, the thinner has receded and Mickey and Oswald can now go under the town. Residents *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (formerly) *Ortensia *Gremlin Prescott *Clarabelle Cow *Animatronic Goofy *Pirate Moody *Rigger Greene (Moody's cousin, appears after you rescue him and finish the "Find the Missing Pirate" Quest from Horace Horsecollar) *Telephone *Gilda (After you return from Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Abner *Ezra *OsTown Train Conductor *Green Gremlin (Sometimes) ''Epic Mickey'' OsTown is the gateway to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain (where Oswald the Lucky Rabbit exiled himself). To open the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain you need to free Gremlin Prescott from the safe (by thinning the plank or by painting Moody's house). Then you need to get Prescott his wrench. The Telephone in Mickey's house (next to Moody's) has the wrench. You can either let Prescott go in and take it from him, which in the process the Telephone is dismantled, or accept the quest to restore the telephone lines in OsTown. By doing the quest, you can unlock another telephone quest in Mickeyjunk Mountain. To restore the telephone lines, you need to paint in the four fuse boxes. They are located: *On the side of Mickey's house *The roof of the Gag Factory *Underneath the garden of the Clarabelle Cow's house. Thin out the garden out to find a big hole full of e-tickets and the fusebox. *The ledge to the left of the Gag Factory. Thin out the wall to find a hidden cave with E-tickets and the fourth fusebox. After Prescot has regained his wrench, he will lower the bridge and reveal the Projector Screen to Mickeyjunk Mountain. You can also get several Power Sparks in town. Thin out the Gag Factory for Abner (who looks similar to Goofy) in front of the factory to get one. A second one is on Mickey's roof, while a third one can be found on top of the Gag Factory, hidden under the chimney. Gilda will appear later on the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain, who will offer you a race (again). If you succeeded, she will give you a Power Spark. There is also a glitch, where if you tap the A Button as fast as possible, after completing a race, she will give you the challenge again. So if you return her Axe, and take the two races, including the glitch race, you can obtain a whopping three Power Sparks from Gilda in Ostown alone. Later, after you get a gear in Bog Easy, you will be able to get Moody to raise Donald's tugboat, which has sank in the thinner river. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two OsTown returns as a hub world with certain changes; there is also be a Train Station that can transfer you to Mean Street South, Bog Easy, or Ventureland of your choice (though you must repair the stations first in order to do so). Transportation to Mickeyjunk Mountain, however, is no longer accessible due to the earthquake damaging the mountain; it's deemed too dangerous to go to Mickeyjunk Mountain. When you first arrive at OsTown, Gremlin Prescott will quickly hide something from Mickey, Oswald and Gus in a cutscene. Here, he'll explain that the D.E.C. to Rainbow Falls is down a Thinner sinkhole, and that Gremlin Jamface gave Goofy some pumps, but it would take too long to process them. He showed Goofy how to do the job much quicker, though as evident by Goofy's holler, it turns out that something went wrong. Once Goofy hands Mickey the Fairy Sketch, Mickey is given the choice to either repair the pumps Goofy/Jamface's way (by repairing all 3 pumps) or Prescott's way (by supercharging one pump). Either way will reward you with a pin, but Prescott's way will damage the fountain permanently. You can return later to find many quests from the residents: Moody, Clarabelle, Ortensia, and Goofy. A Green Gremlin will also take over Prescott's job in the Gag Factory after a while, and he will require Scrap Metal to fix up OsTown. Trivia *In an interview, Warren Spector said that OsTown would have an even bigger role in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. However, due to time constraints, this turned out not to be the case, as you are only required to enter OsTown once during the whole game in order to reach Rainbow Caverns via the D.E.C.. The other missions in OsTown are small sidequests. *Compared to other current Toontown lands in Disney parks, Ostown is very small, or at least has very few buildings. Category:Towns Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Villages